1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of shopping carts and, in particular, to a double plated attachment that is fitted to the front panel of the shopping cart. The double plates serve to display advertising indicia and a third plate may be extended outward and displays an index of the locations of the various products in the store.
Among the purposes of the invention is to save the shopper the time and trouble involved in locating store items that may not be properly indicated. Store aisles often have signs above the aisles that indicate some items (by category) in that aisle. However, such a system has its limitations-one of the most obvious being that because of the lack of space on such signs, the signs are limited to showing only those items in greatest supply in that particular aisle. Dozens of other items may be left out thereby making it difficult to find some of the lesser used items. It has been estimated by store operators that as much as two hours per day is taken up by store employees in explaining where items are to shoppers.
Another reason is that the signs offer a low cost way to advertise, especially for local businesses that may find it too expensive to place advertising in media such as television, radio, etc. The shopping carts would direct advertising to a specific locale (those who live near the shopping center and shop there would be the targets) and this may be cost effective for the small businessman.
Thus an indexing device that can be attached to the shopping cart and show the location of a great many items may save the shopper as well as the store employees valuable time. It may also put to work manufacturers of the device and otherwise create jobs. The use of the large advertising plate may offer an inexpensive source of advertising for local companies that would otherwise be forced to pursue more expensive avenues of advertising such as radio, television, etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
While there are signs that may be attached to shopping carts, none that applicant is aware of are in any way similar to this invention nor do they have an indexing display e.g. the applicant's.